


Green and Black

by kiranosaurusrex



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranosaurusrex/pseuds/kiranosaurusrex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(First drabble I wrote for Kyoryuger for the purpose of starting to figure out characters.)</p>
<p>Souji turns 17 and Ian asks him what he's going to do now that he hit "Sweet Seventeen".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green and Black

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the "Fanfic Shiritori" game on Livejournal.
> 
> The starting word(s) were: "The summer was over."

The summer was over. Souji entered the Spirit Base once he’d finished with the afternoon practice at the kendo club. He’d been able to participate more than he would have thought at the beginning of the season. There hadn’t been any signs of Deboss attacks in weeks. Nothing more than a few stray Zorima, which had been taken care of quickly and hadn’t required any long, drawn-out battles. Things had been quiet and peaceful.

It had almost felt like they had all gone back to living their normal lives. Well, almost. They still came together at the Spirit Base, came to talk to Torin. The search for some of their ‘comrades’ was still ongoing after all. So it wasn’t like there was nothing.

Souji also came because he felt so at ease with the others. He felt at home. The Kyoryugers had become the place where he could be himself. Or rather, where he could continue to discover himself. He had changed a lot ever since things had started after all.

The sound of popping sparklers startled Souji when he entered the Spirit Base.

“Happy Birthday!!”

“There you are, Boy. Come on. We may me a few days late but we are still going to celebrate your Sweet Seventeen.” Ian grinned and pushed him towards the table where somebody had prepared food and drinks. “Why didn’t you tell us it was your birthday, mh?”

“Eh? Ah-” Souji blinked. The thought had escaped him somehow. “Sorry, I didn’t do it on purpose.” He apologized. “How did you find out, though?”

“Master Genryu told us. Utchy and King went to your place to practice in the dojo.” Amy smiled. “So when we heard that, of course we had to throw a party! Come on! Let’s have fun!”

“Yeah! This is going to be your bravest birthday yet!!” King grinned.

They ate, laughed and had fun and Souji even received a small pile of presents from his fellow Kyoryugers as well as Torin. It was a great birthday party. Souji didn’t remember the last one he’d had. Ever since his parents got divorced he’d stopped caring about this kind of thing. Until now. Being with the others had changed something again.

When night fell, one after the other of their team members filed out to go home. Ian and Souji were the last ones to leave. When Ian didn’t go off somewhere immediately - on a date or whatever he liked to do at night - Souji raised an eyebrow.

“No plans tonight, I’m afraid. So care if I keep you company for a little longer, boy?”

“Do whatever you want.” Souji shrugged.

“Oh my, aren’t we generous today.” Ian chuckled.

So Ian ended up walking up to the Rippukan dojo with him in the dark. “So, got any plans for the new chapter in your life?” The other asked casually. “It’s not sweet seventeen for nothing, boy.”

“You got any suggestions?” Souji asked back.

Lips quirking up in a smirk, Ian replied, “How about your first kiss?”

That made Souji stop for a moment. “First kiss?”

“Come on, I know you haven’t yet. And I’d say it’s about time!” Ian patted him on the back. “You guys over here can be such late bloomers. Which isn’t bad but just saying. Now’s the time.”

Ian was never straightforward with his feelings. Everything he said or did was veiled, often indirect. Souji knew that. He’d learned to read Ian somewhat, had started to understand how the other worked. So that probably meant that Souji had to be straightforward with his feelings. Otherwise he wouldn’t get through to the other.

“Well, how about you help me with that then?”

“Of course I’ll help you, boy. What can I d-” Souji cut the other off mid-question.

The kiss was clumsy and it wasn’t more than Souji pressing his lips against Ian’s awkwardly. Well, he didn’t expect much more from a first kiss, really.

Ian pushed him away gently but remained close enough that Souji could feel the other’s breath on his skin. “Boy…”

“Kiss me, Ian.” Souji’s voice was quiet but it was steady. He was serious about this. “Show me. Show me how it’s done,” he added. “And whatever else you want me to see.”

Ian’s inhibitions seemed to melt away and the other backed him up against the wall. “You brought this onto yourself.” That was the last warning Souji got before the other grabbed his necktie and pulled him in. The kiss was completely different from the one just a few moments ago. Ian led him and Souji followed. He was a fast learner and Ian was an experienced teacher.

Souji dropped his bag and sheathed bokuto to grab fistfuls of Ian’s hoodie to pull the other closer. He wasn’t thinking right now, his body was acting on its own. And he let it.

When they separated, his breath was slightly ragged as he whispered, “I’m counting this one.”

He could feel Ian’s smirk on his lips a second later more than he could see it.


End file.
